The PALADIN SSF Chronicles
by The Faythfull
Summary: This is the year that the PWS is going into the carnage of war, along with all the other PALADIN fighter personnel. The war against the House of Aurelius was raging during its first stages...
1. Chapter 1

--The P.A.L.A.D.I.N. SSF (Post Advancement "Light" Artillery Damnation Integrated Navigator Space Superiority Fighter) Wraith Squadron log: Day 25: 00:01:53 Hours

_Introduction: This is the year that the PWS is going into the carnage of war, along with all the other paladin fighter personnel. The war against the House of Aurelius was raging during its first stages. The Common Wealth's first goal was to secure the outer system of Extruvious, a key outpost system against the inter-galaxial war that became unleashed when our colony ships were sent out to what we had gotten readings of "desolated" space. Humanity has survived from the brink of extinction after seven World Wars, the geography of the Earth forever altered and government boundaries altered in great ways forging seven superpowers. Humanity however has learned to live in peace and work for a common goal of expanding its own boundaries…or in this case, defending them._

_  
This is the story of one division nicknamed "The Rebellion."_

It seems as just yesterday that we were back in high school and that we were recruited and sent into the SSF pilot training where our group was isolated from the rest. It was by a mere stroke of luck that our small squad which had known each other for most of our lives stuck together in one group with no displacements, we even got some apprentices under our wings.

Our story goes back to the early years of our lives. Our fighter squadron number is of twenty-five strong and we go way back to our junior high years, well for most of the six of us.  
- - - -

I met Timothy when I entered public schools in sixth grade where he offered me some college-ruled paper and from there our long journey began. We passed the evenings roaming around the suburbs and outer rim of the city where our parents would usually have to go pull us out of some trouble that we would usually find a way to get into. He was of average height, spiked hair, partially tanned and very athletic for anything that involved running (he had set the record for our elementary school for any type of sprint in his sixth grade year for the whole school so he was pretty good.)

The next year we found ourselves in Mr. Zyle's home room for seventh grade year. In that class our duo doubled to include two more members, the non identical twins Kurisutofaa and Axitsuke. The two were exchange students from the Japan-Pacific Alliance that now covered coastal China and absolutely all the islands in the pacific except for part of Australia and the ex-Alaskan archipelago which is under the control of the Canada-Britain Merge but part of the Americas-Greek Incorporation. Both of them were in the Symphonic Orchestra and part of the school's Freestyle Wired Ensemble. I remember precisely what it was like that year when the two of them started the ensemble. Tim and me would be off playing the keys or outside in some type of sport and we would hear the rapid paced improvisation pouring out from the speakers of the electrical lead violas belonging to both of them and the ever-booming bass of the four cello players behind them with their instruments hot wired to whatever speakers were on hand.

The golden year before we got into high school we met the key addition to our group. His name was Jonathan and all we knew about him was that he had a passion for sports of all kind and all type, yet he still had that spark of intelligence and intricate balance for a usage in computer related things, that ingenuity for technology that most people lacked. Yet none of that played a role as much as something else in his life. He was what we call a gamer too, but people didn't remember him for that rather than the all-round athlete he was.

_  
"Perfection." _

….That was the only word that coursed through our heads on our freshman year when we saw her walk through the faded, gray colored door of the English classroom that year. Rich, long, dark brown curls with some blonde highlights went from her hair immediately on the sides that was a bit longer than her shoulders to her upper back. Her stature was a few inches shorter than me but she was wearing some small high heels so it made her seem like up to my nose height. She had something enchanting about her in every part of her body. Her eyes were a dark hue of purple and they were natural, no contacts lenses. Her skin was light, not pale, not tanned, but just fair skin with incredibly few, barely noticeable blemishes that added to the effect of what we saw in our minds as a glow that emitted from her heavenly like body. She was wearing a black blazer outfit with a white dress shirt underneath with only the top button undone, unlike most of the school's girls with their skimpiest outfits.

"Is this English 1 Room 506?" She quietly asked after knocking on the open door.

"Yes, yes it is," the teacher answered. "You must be…" He checked his cluttered desk for roster sheets. "Oh, you must be Raine. You are the incoming student! Well welcome to my class. Take a seat wherever you wish and we'll continue with today's lecture." The old man finished.

All we did through out the whole introduction was just admire her. Then she started walking and picked my row of desk and walked to the desk farthest back which was the one directly behind me.

Jonathan shouted, "HEY! IT'S MY SISTER!" and Kurisutofaa, Axitsuke, Tim and me froze and without moving our heads made our eyes follow the direction of where the voice trailed from, for we knew that he wasn't lying.

At that precise moment, Raine was sitting down behind me and she leaned over and whispered in my ear, _"You know…it's very impolite to stare at a lady, no matter her attributes. Tell you and your friends to stop doing so please."_ Then very quietly.. _"I am your elder you know.._." and then she giggled.

That sent shivers of enchantment through my body and I jumped in my seat with a tingle in my neck.

Shaylor the teacher glanced under his trifocals and delivered his trademark piercing look of seriousness that would usually shatter the concentration of anyone in the room,

"Anything.." he paused to add to his sarcastic effect "…wrong Mr. Sirus? Did I disturb something important that you had to do or say?"

I had to shake out the shivers before regaining my composure and playing his game. "Hmm.. Let me think about it sir." I paused for several seconds. "No, nothing that I can imagine. I'd say that you are free to continue your lecture…on whatever subject it may be.."

He then snorted and got back to writing extensive notes on the board.

His looks didn't affect our little group. We had honed our skills of perceiving people's personalities and their manners. We had learned to be unaffected by the many people that tried to intimidate us into submission, and Shaylor was one of them.

Well, the day after that I learned that Jonathan was very protective of his sister…the hard way.  
- - - -

"If I asked you what you were doing I would be ignoring what I've clearly seen already, and what my sister told me already."

I stuttered. "Well.. eh, is she older or younger than you" I was nervous, I had to shift my gaze away from his that was drilling into mine.

"What is it to you? I thought that you would know better than that by now." He took a couple of paces towards me but I took half the number backwards. "She is younger than me by a year, yet that doesn't matter because I am older than you by three months."

What he said was correct, and if I had remembered about it I would probably have never even tried to get near Raine.

"Now, sorr-" He cut off before I even had the chance to realize what was going on, yet my reflexes took over and sidestepped an incoming uppercut to my stomach, then I flew through the wind at him to try and pin him down before he had anything else in the matter to say…physical wise.

We tried to land several strikes against each other, doing what we could to gain the advantage, weather it was to fling each other by the shirt to the brick wall or some other kind of advantage. I most likely would have gotten annihilated if it hadn't had been for something that I like to call "divine intervention." It turns out that Raine had been watching us the whole time from up a tree in a dark green pilot suit. Turns out that she likes to wear the most random outfits every day. She jumped down and landed beside us.

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed, which gave me the open time gap in which I doubled him over with a kick to his stomach. Raine smirked but still scolded me as she went over to my side.

I pronounced slowly between gasps for breath. "Thank you, and sorry."

"Oh no worries. Don't be sorry.." She quickly spun around and knocked me down when she kicked my knees with one swift, low, spin kick. I was speechless and rather surprised. Jonathan laughed but then had to clutch his sides from the pain. Raine smiled and helped me up, Timothy, Axitsuke and Kurisutofaa came out from the school in time to watch the fest and were truly shocked.

From that day on, Raine was part of our group. For life. She was the link that our group needed to be complete and for us to be inseparable. She was the only choir member amongst us and yet she was the most rebellious out of all of us. She had that spark of rebellion that we all had but she showed it more than all of us in her own manner by fighting the system from the inside, unlike all of us that did it from the outside and really never got far.  
- - - -

Now we were at the grand ceremony of the inauguration of our squadron. Us six would be leading half the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. SSF (approximately 45,000) into the crushing of the House's already weak control of Extruvious, the planetary system closest to their galaxy. We had just finished the three week extensive training in which over three fourths of the applicants to be a SSF fighter pilot quit and went back to the standard issue bomber and fighters. The only way that people survived through the hell training was sticking together in groups. Luckily we all went together and we stuck together to help each other.

We now stood together on the podium amongst our squadron, our ledge a bit higher than all of them. Axitsuke and Kurisutofaa on each end with Axitsuke on the left end and Kurisutofaa on the right, Timothy next to Axitsuke and Jonathan next to him. I was next to Kurisutofaa and Raine was in my arms leaning back on me and looking up into my face smiling. It seemed as if it were from a dream that we would've had back when we met each other. Together past high school, basically done with our university hours and in some experimental military program sent out by the Chamber of Sages, which in this case turned out to be very well for us.

I smiled and kissed Raine with Jonathan laughing remembering the time where she whooped up on me…and another twenty or so times that the same happened but in different ways. Then the talking and all activity ceased that Thursday of November when the intercom came on.

"Welcome to the Pilot Academy Inauguration. You all have earned your wings well Paladin SSFs!"

We all grinned and looked up to the central chamber to see our fleet master doing the announcements.

_That day changed our lives forever…_


	2. Chapter 2

--The P.A.L.A.D.I.N. SSF (Post Advancement "Light" Artillery Damnation Integrated Navigator Space Superiority Fighter) Wraith Squadron log: Day 31: 00:12:39 Hours

_The sages were a whole race all on their own… no one knew much about them but a few had seen them during several conflicts against small rebellious systems. Each was said to have complete domination over one type of energy or element and their own special way of fighting. How many there was no one knew and at one point it was thought that they had been conducting their own military program. That rumor however hasn't been put to rest and some say that the whole inter-galactic fleet was their idea and their program.. No one knows but hell, it worked out for the better of us._

The day was a Saturday now and we had partied for a day after the ceremony. The group that we had originally trained with went along with us to the fifth and final Harbringer-class base in existence. The thing that made these bases special was that they were of pure PALADIN personnel and ironically enough they were equipped as if the base was a fighter itself. It was shaped as if it were a massive oval, mile thick (counting the communication towers) and twenty five miles long. Underneath the oval was a black continuation that went down into a large pole looking reverse toer. It seemed as if it was one of the platforms from Bespin in Star Wars, only that it was real and it was what we would live in for a long period of time.

* * *

http://img. (Base Picture)

* * *

It was as if the base itself was a huge city dedicated to warfare. Garrisons, repair facilities, gun nests, gun factories were all present but it was mostly dormitories as one would expect from a military establishment. Research teams also occupied part of the base but they usually stayed in the areas around their laboratories. It was rare to see one of their white coats in the hallways as they were always submerged in their research, but they were there nonetheless. 

Now was our fourth day on the base and half of us were asleep while the other half was in that thin line that defines sleep and awareness. The intercom's introduction drone made us all wake up with curses snared in-between our teeth and a death wish for the speaker, but this was quickly overtaken.

"All pilots report to docking ports by five minutes ago. There is a class three inspection by a sage on the floor."

As if the base had been cued, the _Fallen Sun _our base's name fell into utter silence, only broken by the machines that spread all along the base. Of course, after one or two minutes the murmuring and bickering started up throughout the base. Axitsuke was stupefied from childish glee. He had read all the books on the history of the Sages, whatever had been written or had been vaguely known about them he knew.

Jonathan was quite the contrary. He took the news as if it were a sunrise on the east.

AKA... as if it happened every day.

"..An actual Sage?" He gave an uncaring look. "Feh, it's probably just a fancy rank.."

He would soon see though.

- - - - - -

A rapid, fire and ash preaching, voice echoed through the halls of the base as we rushed to the docking ports in the hangar while still dressing and putting our uniforms on, straightening the hair and putting shoes on. We entered as the voice was half way through her rapid, fiery speech against the pilots.

"..I am promised the best Terra-legion that has ever stood up against the face of war and this is what I get? Slackers that take two minutes to 'rush' down here? I find this to be pathetic, if I had been an enemy then you would've all been dead. You might all excel at space combat yet your base can not man itself without you. I am here to teach you about the enemy, their tactics and their abilities… oh, and as an added little bonus I get to turn you into half-decent fighters worthy of the rank of Tetra-Regiment."

You know... you tend to usually listen when the speaker seems to be a crazy pyromaniac with fire emanating from herself into colossal wings that made the metal of the base itself cower before the heat…

I glanced at Jonathan and his eyes were wide with bewilderment. I could tell that his senses were really about him. This was more than the fancy rank that he had expected.

"My name is Ariel and I can see you are all clearly shocked to see that the legends are real, all so far has been a mere light show. Report to Training Meadows at 02:00 in the morning, not before, not after. Be on time. The start of your training will begin there. I expect great deeds from you and I will give you all a rare second chance to give me a good first impression." She then burst into silver ashes that no one dared go near to and that our squadron stood there watching as everyone started filing out. We half expected her to burst out of them again for more insults.

-------

Not one member of the 25 mile base had ever been in such silence. Not one word was uttered in the remainder of the day and it wasn't because of fear or anything of the sort. It was just the hurt pride of Paladins that was speaking.

The next six hours until 02:00 hours were the most pensive ones that anyone could have ever asked for. We kept the base afloat but that is all that anyone bothered to do. No one had the will to do anything else than the minimum and so at 02:00 in the morning we all filed to the Training Meadows for the meeting.

We walked into an old transmission as we entered the Training Meadows and we all flinched at the sight of the destruction. There was tall Aurelian warriors in yellow-black armor with their lances pointed at cowering villagers that had taken to hiding behind fallen rafters made of burning wood and whatever they could find to have a brief place of hiding before the inevitable. I tried to glance over at Timothy but I couldn't. This sphere was causing me to feel the agony of the recorder, the fear, the pain, and their despair. It was as if _I_ were the user…

The recorder this time was a mother who had just lost a child and was desperately looking for him before the enemy got to them. I felt the panting of her breath as she was running through the thick, thorn strewn brush trying to find her only child. I felt the staggering of the legs and how they burned from running desperately for quite a while now. I felt that rush of blind bravery that she felt as she ran into the village after looking for him in the outskirts of the forest that made half the border of the village and falling by the riverbank to try to find him even if it meant her death. The last skirmishers from the village were seen forming a circle as their eyes reflected a mixture of anger and sadness and they were fighting off the oppressing red armored enemies of the demolition faction from the Aurelian Royal Militia. The recorder dashed through to desperately look around for a second before she was surrounded by their mounted lancers. During that second we felt her lack of air as she looked around her and saw their path of destruction through the village. Rooftops were on fire and thick, black smoke was pouring out of the doorways. A lone wailing scream was heard and then she realized that she was the only living person in the village.

She was alone for the first time in her life. Memories of her husband and family flashed in and out of her vision as she peered into the cold, icy, blue eyes of the lancers. She slowly looked down to the floor and burst into silent crying as memories of her husband, family and life flashed through her field of vision. Her first crush, her graduation, her wedding day, the day that her son was born, and the day's morning… a morning that she thought would never end, a morning which was calm as all the others had been but a special one nevertheless.

…for she had just learned that a second child was going to come her way.

She let out a last sob in which her whole life and feelings were poured into and her life ended. The projection ended with a shrill scream and a half red screen. It turned black shortly afterwards.

_End Transmission._

-----

Ariel removed the sphere from the displayer and put her in her brown, leather pouch that was strapped across her. No one said anything at all and then she started speaking again.

"I.. I was there four years ago. I was there to see the massacre of my village. It was the fourth Aurelian raid recorded on Extruvious."

She paused as she had to control her breath and then continued with a tone of defiance that we hadn't heard her use in a while.

"In my pouch I have the only record of the beginning of the war. Forget what the media has told you about how it started, forget what propaganda has been said. It all has been a mixture of over exaggeration and lies. If you have no serious motive to be in here then I must ask you to leave."

No one moved.

"Now I say only one thing."

"Help me send these bats back to hell."

Everyone that was gathered there muttered some sort of agreement under their breath. We had seen the scenes, we had felt the fear that had been instigated into the woman's head. We had seen the brutal murdering of the villagers and we had been galvanized to the common goal of repaying the House of Aurelious because of the brutality of that explosive start of the war.

What followed was awkward silence broken suddenly by the wailing of sirens.

Raine took out her Bridge Operator PDA and she shook her head. "Speak of the devil..." she uttered.

A full fleet of assorted battle cruisers, frigates, destroyers and fighters exited warped space 50 clicks from our station. This was what made the emergency sirens wail off and send everyone scattering to their stations and fighters.

This was the first test that our squadron would face and I wasn't sure how any of us would fare, or how much stress we would have to face to lead the entire garrison into battle.

_"Those S.O.Bs..."_


	3. Chapter 3 Pt A

-1--The P.A.L.A.D.I.N. SSF (Post Advancement "Light" Artillery Damnation Integrated Navigator Space Superiority Fighter) Wraith Squadron log: Day 32: 00:04:26 Hours

_The Spectrum Corps. were a subdivision of PALADIN pilots which was more specialized in weapon usage than the average PALADIN pilot. They had been brought along as a last minute addition before we were deployed to our base and at this point in time we would see that they were badly needed._

_Oh and one more thing, we rued the day we signed up for this…_

**Viewpoint: Raine:**

If you were to look at the faces of the pilots that rushed to their posts around the base you could see a clear mixture of exitement, anticipation and nervousness. The base was illuminated with streaks of black light that shined off of the smooth, titanium surfaces that the command consoles were made of and thus gave a determined glow to the faces of the operators. I felt the base start to move and this was my cue to start shouting out our commands.

"Red Squadron! Follow Kurisutofaa. Green! Take the gunner seats in nests 6A-D. Move yourselves NOW!!"

I paused and looked at one of the panoramic display monitors that encased the command bridge that I was in. Two half squadrons were out and zooming into their fate. For now though, I had to get the rest of our commanding squadron on the line and start organizing both an offensive and a defensive. I had been entrusted this duty as the higher ups knew that Sirus would go with the philosophy of "the best defense is a strong offence." and they didn't like that.

Speaking of the devil though... his voice woke me up from my trance.

"Squadrons 14-36 online for launch. 3,7,11 and 27 are experiencing troubles with their docks and my override doesn't work. Ov---"

Shouting and screaming was heard from the background just about as he was going to sign off for directions. Immediately afterwards there was a change of color from the sirens that morphed from purple to red. The hull had been breached and shortly there after we saw with clear shock and anger in our faces that several dozen APBC (Armored Personnel Boarding Craft) had bypassed our cloaking sensors and now where drilling into strategic points of the Hangars, Communication towers and some scattered areas around the base. We didn't know this at the time but this was going to be the first sign that our technology could be undermined. I bit my bottom lip as I watched the images on the monitors and the hull integrity meters slowly go down into the yellow and in some areas to orange. I felt a drop of sweet, dark red blood make its way down from my lip and down my chin and as it dripped onto the smooth surface of the rail of the bridge I realized I had been frozen there for a while. I couldn't understand what had happened, but even more shocking to me was why I was just frozen for that long.

"Get Jonathan on line 26! Sirus, file all ready squadrons out. Order the rest to stay for temporary relegation to Spectrum Corp. duty. Arm them and file out."

A rapid fire string of orders was shot from Sirus and he got back on the line.

"Raine, it's ok. we'll handle things down here and out there. Concentrate on surviving around the base. I'm out." He knew I had was worried beyond belief.

There was a click from the intercom as he ended the transmission and I saw him in one of the monitors giving directions by flailing his arms and then get into the cockpit of his plane. Several squadrons were running about and now to get to their defensive positions. By now planes were constantly leaving without stop to the fury outside of the base. The white and blue streaks filled the screen as a constant number of PALADINs flew out. I saw Sirus' plane appear on the outside tracker of the monitor to join up with Timothy and Jonathan into the war and I relaxed a bit. The pilots outside would be under good command. Now what worried me was where the hell Kurisutofaa was by now and the defense of the planes in the hangar.

"Jonathan here. What is it that you need?"

He had come in rather fast actually. I looked him up and found him on screen.

"We're having hull breach problems. Get your squadron to come around and do some cleaning. They will enter into the base at any time now."

There was silence for a bit as the zooming of the engine was heard as he entered a double barrel roll and then the overdrive as it sheared through an enemy fighter.

"Will do. Over and out."

I considered that it was my turn to get out of the bridge and help out at the Communication Towers. I opened up a weaponry locker and started feeding an assortment of weapons to the Spectrum team that was passing by. Once they had their weapons I picked out a .50 hand gun to slide in my holster and a Heavy Rail Gun Slider. The damned contraption was a battery pack that went on your back like a backpack but with two rail guns on the side that looked like spinning Gatling guns without their cover. The "barrels" were light blue and each of the two guns had a handle to grip and when not being used they were hooked onto the battery pack. It was sort of like "a very kickass flamethrower," put under Jonathan's terms. With my "flamethrower" on my back I went forward and ran towards a lift that would take me to the sixth floor. I rushed in, called a stray Spectrum group that seemed to have been separated from their main group and we filed in. I jammed the button for the sixth floor on the wall and then a key code so it could transport us sideways towards the towers that were well, 5 miles away...

We reached the sixth floor and we started sliding to the north side of the base with speed like that of a bullet train. It would have normally been a smooth ride but this time it was very rocky due to the Heavy Turbo lasers and Turbo Laser Batteries that were above us and that were firing like there was no tomorrow at the Battle Cruisers trying to flank us. I covered my ears to try and drown out some of the sound but a flashing light on the panel of the lift startled me. I didn't know why but the rail was down up ahead. A soldier riding with me had already started working on stopping the lift and as we neared the broken piece more alarms went off. It was useless. We were actually pretty close to the first nest of towers so I tried to make contact with them. No response. Amidst the flashing of sirens and continuous rocking of the lift by the guns outside we braced ourselves for impact.

We crashed and what a crash it was. We flinched from the screeching of the metal being sheared on impact. We ducked down to avoid the sparks that came flying into our little contraption of destiny and then we were flung against the control panel and then the wall opposite of that due to us having been thrown hard enough to bounce twice. We waited on the floor of the lift to see what was round us. We came out of the wrecked lift onto a not so comforting scene. What we were in had the rather unoriginal name of the "Abyss." It was basically an empty abyss that spawned from the command buildings to the communication towers with some repulsor platforms dotting the mile wide space inbetween. It had mainly been left here as a last chance defense against a troop invasion.

"Are those glints supposed to be there ma'am?" It was the voice of one of my companions. I was staring in confusion at several dozen glints that were on the way to the exit of the lift station.

I didn't know. I armed up and one of the men went to the outside compartment of the lift and got a floodlight pack which was actually two huge flash lights that went on his shoulders powered by a backpack battery pack. He flicked them on and I was enraged.

"Arm up. Forward blitz at quadruple time. Fire at will." I took out a grenade from my belt and put on one of the cannons of the rail guns on my back on my left hand. It spun rapidly to make a whirl of blue lights and it was awnsered by the glints arming up as well. Their infestation was onboard the base already and I didn't know how many of them there was. We formed a swastika formation with me at the center. As they mentioned their prayers beneath the breath of anticipation I looked around at what could be used. They finished and we ran forward.

_"We're outnumbered by too many. I need cover and soon."_

About fifty steps in I could hear the carbonite attack rods power up and their bolt riffles charge up. They slammed in their ammo and we nodded at each other. They drew out a grenade each and then we all threw it into the air towards the ceiling at various points that spanned the width of the very large tunnel. Our actions were countered by the staggered fire of about fifty blaster riffles whose blue blasts were easily seen in the dark and we evaded by ducking, rolling and strafing the opponent. The grenades blew up and with them came down a portion of the ceiling on the front line of their forces.

"Keep the line where the debris came down. We will use that as a point of cover. Do not let them pass!"

I aimed at a pawn that came over the debris wall and fired with my rail slider and heard the shrilling sound of the scream that signified death upon arrival. It was one down and about three hundred more to go...

_Viewpoint: Timothy- Location: Space_

The sound that the engines made as I pulled out of a double barrel loop was music to my ears, probably the only thing that was comfortable at that point in time. Not many people know this but, G forces aren't very nice to your body and especially not in one of these fighters. The only reward was knowing that I had just evaded a set of seven cluster missiles shot at my engines by one of those Aurleimathingamabobs.. I sped forward and then spun downward , flipping a switch and two, one foot, negatively charged drill-like missiles flew out of the bottom compartments onto the short wingspan of the dark brown, Y shaped transport. The weapon worked like magic as it spun at around ten thousand RPS and followed the positively charged wires inside the wings and into the inside of the transport itself to deliver death to the occupants along with the extra boom caused by the positive and negative charges meeting.

I saw a gray, shimmering streak fly through the debris and slam into the transport head on, slicing through it in half and continue through the engines. When he came out of his Razor mode I saw it was Jonathan, doing this in his style after its electrical circuiting had been crippled by yours truly. I went into that same mode and chased a fighter to slice it through then quickly snapped onto another target that was about to fly by. Sadly there is no sound in space or the shearing metal would have been an awesome thing to listen to. I snapped out of it and turned on the radio to message Jonathan to brag about it to him, except that all that was received was feedback.

"Hello? Comm. tower come in."

Nothing but feedback.

"Comm. tower 1 come in. I repeat come in. This is PWS 4. Come in."

_'What the hell is their problem?'_

I retracted the compartment doors and put the front brakes while twisting what you could call the "wheel" thus causing his ship to spin and leave him facing the Comm. tower. His worries were not confirmed.

...they were exceeded.

From the massive tower that served as a sort of outlook hung over fifty fighters, APC Ships and Transports clung and shredded the protective outer metal of the base. I could just imagine the high pitched screeches from the metal that the poor souls inside were listening to, waiting for the worst to happen to them if they couldn't fight them off. Two rapid shifts on a shift stick and I was upside down and backwards, with another shift I was spinning rapidly and zooming in the direction of the destruction. Like hell I'd let them take down that tower.

_"Holy shit... is the government trying to kill us?"_

That was my thought as soon as I saw that the towers were being guarded from defense by the capital ships. I saw two of ours that got too close to them be blasted back by the full broadside power of the ships. They were nothing more than space rubble that floated off. Jonathan's fighter as well as Sirus' flanked me and with them their twenty subordinates each. Sirus went down and Timothy upwards as I charged forward into the web of capital ships.

For some reason, _Carmina Burana _played in my head...


End file.
